Full House
by YinofYan
Summary: All the drama is over, and Konoha 12 are all up for a real relaxing vacation...    Full summary inside, SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Entering of the House

**Title:** Full House

**(FULL) Genre:** Comedy/Romance /Friendship /Parody

**Naruto characters copyrighted to:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairings:** SasuSaku, NaruHina, ShikaTema, (Possible) ShikaIno, NejiTen, KibaKauri

**Minor pairings:** ChoujIno(?), NarukoxGaara(?), SaiIno

**So, I've finally gotten started on this. This fanfic is fully based on another epic Naruto fan fiction that I read about almost three years ago. But unfortunately I haven't been able to find it, so what I did was that I decided to rewrite the story with the stuff I remember from it (and add a little spice of my own to it of course). Now, I do not promise that this fiction will be perfect or that I'll write it exactly as the original… cause it just so happens that I cannot remember every single detail from the original story. But if you so happen to have read this fic, and recognize this story from somewhere… do NOT hesitate to comment and tell me the title or the author's name. Cause I truly am desperate to re-read her/his story once again. **

**

* * *

**

**Full summary:** All the drama is over, and Konoha 12 are all up for a real relaxing vacation. Which is what they're all about to get. The up side with it is that there will be no violence, no stress and just smooth sailing.

The down side is that I was lying.

Team seven and the rest of Konoha 12 are being put in a house together for three whole months as a registered social assignment from the Hokage, sounds easy, don't it? Well then, do one of them a favor and trade places with them.

* * *

Sasuke had finally returned to the village, ah the joy! Finally, team 7 was back in business! And all it took was three and a half years, three months of extra depression, Pein blowing the fuck out of village, Sasuke doing it again, him getting an epic ass kicking from both of his loyal team mates **and** a third ninja war. Oh, and then the death of Tobi of course…

or Madara, Obito? Tobidara? Madarbitobito… whatever! The point is; that everything now is back to normal and Sasuke along with his team mates has finally found peace. And that the orange mask guy is dead. Along with the other bad guys.

All of the members of rookie 9 were now anyway all at the Hokage's office along with their senseis. What some of the _brainers_ of the bunch thought was kind of strange was that the **sand siblings** were there as well, not that they had anything against them but… they just couldn't register why _Gaara_ would be there. Isn't he the Kazekage of the Sand? He really should have more important things to do than to just wander around in the Leaf so often.

Naruto himself didn't care that much, he was overly exited cause he hadn't been on a mission since Sasuke turned good and sane again. He couldn't wait to hear what Tsunade had in store for them.

''Baa-chan! Hurry up and tell us the mission already, dattebayo!''

''Would you shut up? You just got in here!''

Sakura immediately bonked him in the head making him quiet down and then pretended as if nothing happened.

''Now, this assignment is going to be ranked C.''

''EEEH? **C?** B-but Baa-chan! I just saved the village! Twice! And you're putting me on a C-ranked mission?'' The blond complained.

''I said it was an **assignment**, Naruto!''

''What Tsunade-sama is trying to say is that this may be an assignment, but you're going to be forced to treat this as a mission. '' Shizune continued for the Hokage.

''May I ask why that may be, Shizune-san.'' Neji who stood near the corner with his team asked.

''Because this will be registered on your ninja record.''

The air got filled with awkward silence, Rock Lee made his hand into a fist with blazing eyes. Probably thinking about how he's going to complete this assignment even if his life were to be put at stake… I'm pretty sure he included a line involving something with ''the power of youth'' in the middle of his daily fantasy-thinking.

''Now, this assignment will be a lot more different in comparison to all of your other missions you have gotten during the recent time. The first sample is that every team's sensei will take a big part in this task. He or she will make sure that his or her students still are alive and all, but he or she will not be allowed to help them. The senseis are only allowed to give hints a little here and there.''

''Now I don't follow you.'' Kiba said being slightly confused.

''Every team leader, in your case Kurenai, will be every day or at least every week handing their students different tasks written on a note to complete in a way or another.''

''Tasks? Like, getting scrolls and stuff. Right?''

''No, Kiba. You might be getting tai-jutsu and a few Ninjutsu related tasks here and there but no ninja missions. This assignment's theme is mostly based on social studies.''

''So, Hokage-sama. You mean that I could get a miss—I mean task that could tell me to… I don't know, ask my beautiful Sakura-san to dinner?'' Lee's eyes started to glitter and all of a sudden he was right next to the pink haired girl's left cheek.

''Ew.'' She commented.

Lee fell over in disappointment of his rejection.

''Yeah, something like that.'' Tsunade replied.

''You're all going to be staying at a house which has up to ten to thirty bedrooms, it only has one kitchen and six bathrooms so I guess you people will just have to learn how to share.''

''How long will we be staying there?'' Sai wondered.

''For three months at best. For those who manage to complete their tasks fast enough _might_ be getting to get out earlier.''

Mr. Emo—err, I mean Sasuke who hadn't said anything during this whole stay simply huffed at the thought. He knew he could complete this task, no problem at all. But just the thought of sharing a house with all of the members of rookie 12 – including the _Sand siblings_ made him annoyed. Everyone knows that Mr. Grumpy liked having his private space, but now when he had to share it with people he just didn't know how long he would be able to keep his cool.

''Hey, I heard that the place has a hot spring!'' Ino cheered and turned to Sakura.

''Me too! And if I'm not mistaken, there's supposed to be a bathhouse somewhere nearby too!'' Sakura cheered back turning to Ino.

Kiba's ear twitched as he made a sly smirk. Probably thinking dirty, dirty thoughts.

''Which reminds me, when it comes to sharing rooms; all of the teams will be divided.'' Tsunade mentioned, shattering Kiba's and maybe even some other boys' dreams in the room.

''What? Why?'' Naruto complained (again).

''Just because in every team there's at least one girl. And I know that the kunuchis wouldn't exactly feel comfortable changing and fixing themselves up in front of their male companions.''

''Pfft! That's crazy talk! Right, Sakura-chan?'' Naruto swung his arm around the pink haired kunuchi.

She giggled.

''Don't touch me.'' She then said cheerily but at the same time gave Naruto this dangerous aura. Quickly he let go of her. For some reason, Sasuke smirked to himself.

''Well, at least our Hinata isn't like that. Right, Hinata?'' Kiba loudly announced.

''…''

''Hinata?''

''… Well… actually… I-I'd prefer my own room…'' She fiddled her fingers together.

''I agree with Hinata! We shouldn't interfere with the ladies private space.'' Naruto agreed and smiled.

Gay.

Wait; is that pedobear I spy by the window? No, never mind… I forgot that these people are fifteen to seventeen years old.

''But just five seconds ago you said that it was crazy talk!'' Kiba yelled.

''I did not! And even if I did I could have meant something else!''

''Well I hope you didn't mean what I think you meant!''

''Oh yeah? Well I hope I what you think I meant really meant something else than what I'm thinking!''

''… What?''

''Nothing.''

Shikamaru face palms, finding it hard to believe that he's going to spend three months with a bunch of idiots.

''What's wrong, Shikamaru?'' Chouji asked who as usual was stuffing his face with potato chips.

''Nothing… just a very sudden headache.''

Suddenly Sasuke wished that he could go back to that comatose he had been in two weeks ago.

* * *

They were now at the house, it was wooden and was to be found about 60 miles from the Leaf Village, what had most of the shinobis surprised is was that the place actually looked pretty nice. Ino was right, there was a huge hot spring not far away from the house with a rock tunnel, and it had an absolutely beautiful garden on the front.

Everyone knew by now that Hinata just loved to work in the garden, so she would more than likely love it there. But what no one knew was that Naruto loved doing that too, he loved to press flowers more than anything—well, maybe not more than eating ramen but it was one of his most favorite hobbies.

''Well, Sasuke, Sakura… Naruto. Let's enter.'' Kakashi said and walked in with his students following his tail.

''Wow, this place is beautiful.'' Sakura said in amazement as soon as they got to the hallway.

''Sure is, right Sasuke?'' Kakashi turned to the Uchiha.

''Hn.''

''I'm glad you agree.''

The one eyed sharingan user now started to dig in his side pocket and picked up three notes. He handed one to Sakura, one to Sasuke and then finally one to Naruto.

''Already, sensei?'' Sakura questioned.

''Of course. After all, we should've been here a half hour ago so the others have probably already gotten started.''

''That was only because you delayed us by being late as usual, Kakashi-sensei!'' Naruto shouted pointing at him.

Sakura picked up her note, unfolded and read it.

'_Steal Sasuke's favorite draws.'_

A furious flush spread all across the kunuchi's face. Onyx eyes curiously tried to glance over to Sakura but…

''No, no, no Sasuke! It's _her_ task and she'll have to complete it all by _herself_. In short; no peeking on other people's tasks!'' Kakashi pronounced.

''Che…!''

''What the hell is this?'' Naruto yelled furiously waving his hands around with his note in the right one.

''Naruto, calm down.''

''Calm down? This is outrageous!''

For you who don't get it, the note said;

'_Manage without __**any**__ ramen for a whole week.'_

Naruto of course was angry as hell, because over 90 % of the stuff that was packed in his bag was nothing but ramen packed in all sorts of colors and flavors. The boy had so much ramen in his bag that you could easily suspect him for being a ''ramen-dealer.'' Heck, he had so much ramen in his bag that you could think that he's been living in a ramen factory for the last three years.

''How am I supposed to survive, sensei? You cruel, cruel man!''

''Naruto, you can do it. Don't over exaggerate.''

''I'm not over exagger-gagging ANYTHING!'' The blond roared.

''_Exaggerate_.'' The sensei corrected.

''Exga—SHUT UP! DON'T YOU TRY TO TEACH ME SOMETHING WHEN I'M MAD AT YOU, SENSEI!''

''_Aww_, Naruto… you can do it. I believe in you.''

''WHO CARES OF WHAT _YOU_ BELIEVE IN?'' Naruto's eyes seemed to get a shade of red as furious tears streamed down his cheeks. Too bad that his attempt of trying to intimidate Kakashi had zero effect whatsoever.

'_**Damn.'**_ The Nine Tailed Fox growled from the inside.

Sasuke who as usual didn't give a shit of how Naruto again was picking a fight with his own sensei now unfolded his note carelessly and read it to himself,

'_Be more talk active.' _

Talk active? What, so now Sasuke wasn't talk active enough? _The_ Uchiha Sasuke. Pfft, moron. Who is _Kakashi_ to judge the superior Uchiha Sasuke like that? But he knew he couldn't fail this task, if he did he would certainly get minus points. Especially if he went ahead and complained about it like Naruto.

* * *

Later on when Naruto had calmed down, finished unpacking his stuff and explored their room he found himself being at the long, long hallway just to finish exploring the rest of the house.

Soon enough, he spotted a blue/purple haired creature make its way down the stairs a few meters ahead. When the creature turned around he noticed that it was Hyuuga Hinata, he hadn't been speaking to her ever since back when she confessed to him and performed that new kick-ass move of hers but unfortunately failed in making Pein any possible damage.

''Hinata!'' He yelled, when he caught her attention he waved at her.

She smiled almost dully at him and walked towards him, he started to walk to her to meet her but after a few steps she started walking faster and faster, and then before any of them knew it Hinata was running towards the guy with one straightened palm faced upwards.

''Hinat-AUGH!'' Unfortunately when they got close enough she palmed him out of consciousness.

''Forgive me Naruto-kun!'' He heard her squeal before everything went black.

When he woke up he saw a note lying next to him, he knew it couldn't be the one that he left in his room but maybe it was a new one;

'_Kick Naruto's ass!'_

It said, he now remembered how he ended up on the floor and figured that it must've been Hinata's note.

''_I get the feeling of that Kurenai-sensei doesn't like me that much…''_ He mumbled.

''What's wrong, Naruto?'' A voice asked. When he looked up to his surprise it was none other than the ''all mighty'' Uchiha Sasuke.

''Nothing, someone just put me to sleep for a bit.'' He chuckled lightly.

''Want to talk about it?''

''… No?''

''You sure?''

''The heck? Yes, I'm sure!'' He now got to his feet.

''I don't know what's with you, you claim we're brothers but yet you don't try _anything_ to work on our relationship!''

… Cough…

''… Teme, you're starting to creep me out.''

''Really? Then tell me how you feel about it.''

Naruto groaned and started to walk away from Mr. Emo who now seemed to be Mr. Who-never-shuts-the-hell-up!

''Come _ooon_! Talk to me!''

* * *

**- Somewhere else in the house. **

''So anyway, the point is that we'll keep focused. And…'' Neji kept on babbling as what felt as if it was forever.

'_My God, this is boring… why can he never be cool and just chill out for once? Compared to our other real missions this is nothing but a vacation!'_ The brunette female thought holding her palm to her cheek.

'_I really wish Neji-san would stop talking, I want to train on the dojo already! To think, that this place has its own dojo!'_ The Bruce Lee wannabe thought in boredom.

''However, you guys stay here while I'll go get the first aid kit.''

''Hai…'' Both of his teammates said exhausted.

The Hyuuga got up of his seat and got out of their room quietly closing the door behind him.

''Finally, he's gone!'' TenTen said breathing out in relief.

''Indeed, now we can go train on the dojo!'' Lee cheered jumping out of the bed.

''Eh… hehe, yeah… why don't you go and I'll catch up. I'll just have to do some girl stuff first like uh… picking my nose hair!''

''…''

Awkward silence is awkward.

''Alright then, good luck with that! I'll see you outside!'' The green beast said happily and disappeared out of the door.

TenTen turned around and took a quick look in the mirror; she didn't know why she did it. She already could have done it while she was in her own room.

''Meh, good enough.'' She said and ran out the door. And no, she did not go meet with Lee at the dojo nor did she go to look for Neji or even Gai. She went outside to have a real good look at the place since she never had gotten that opportunity to do so before.

Neji on the other hand was facing some difficulties, after he had gone gotten the first aid kit he realized that he needed to use the bathroom. But unfortunately all the restrooms in the house were all occupied by Naruto. _And_ his bushins. So poor Neji had no choice but to go use one of the public restrooms outside. Neji grunted, grabbed a hold of his kit and got out of the main door and entered this greasy, smelly, sticky thing that was supposed to a restroom.

Now even more unfortunate struck the boy, he just happened to have slammed the door behind him far too hard so that the whole restroom thing started to tip over. Now, it would've probably have been no big deal if it just simply tipped over. But this public restroom that Neji just so had happened to enter was standing awfully near a long hill. And this blue looking can just kept on rolling and rolling and rolling with the poor Hyuuga who didn't even seem to stand the shadow of a chance to get out.

Meanwhile Sasuke who had been ditched by Naruto did not know what to do or who to talk to. He had to keep on talking until he at least got a new no—

''Hey, Sasuke-kun!'' Sakura cheered appearing behind him out of nowhere.

''**Don't-**do-that…'' He said being a bit shaken by her sudden appearance.

''Do what?''

''…''

What was he doing? He was supposed to talk a lot more, but why did he seem to choke every time Sakura walked by or tried to have a communication with him?

'_Augh, curse this social study assignment!' _

''Sasuke-kun?''

He coughed.

''Ehm… so how have your day been… so far?'' He asked, feeling like a complete idiot.

Sakura's eyes lit up, and all of a sudden she tore up as well.

''S-Sasuke-kun w-wants to know how my day went?'' She sniffed.

He crocked an eyebrow.

''Uh-huh…''

She now cried louder than before.

''What's wrong? Did something happen? Did somebody hurt you or what?''

''N-No, it's just that… YOU HAVE NEVER ASKED ME THAT QUESTION BEFORE! WHAAA!'' Sakura threw herself dramatically into his arms.

'' Umm… now, there, there Sakura.'' He tapped her on her back. ''Get a hold of yourself.''

''It's just… that I'm so happy, Sasuke-kun!''

''Good, good.''

''WHAAA!''

''—_Keep_ it in, keep it in.'' He rolled his eyes because of this now getting a bit ridiculous.

''Sakura, stop crying will ya?''

''Okay.'' She said and stopped immediately drying her tears off.

'_Wow, that was fast.'_ Sasuke thought.

''So… what was the question again?'' She asked giving him a cheesy grin. Sasuke in turn sweat dropped cause of her (overly) strange behavior.

''Oh, right. My day. That's what you asked for, right?''

Mr. Chicken butt nodded in slight annoyance.

''Well first I unpacked my stuff, then I had an argument with Ino, polished my nails and-''

'_Uuuuugh…'_ Sasuke groaned mentally, extremely bored out of his mind. He had to do something to get her to talk about something else, anything!

A quick thought about silencing her with a kiss crossed his mind but he quickly wiped the thought away.

''… Then I and Ino got along again, but she started to get on my nerves after a while so I just hung out with Hinata for a while, me and Hinata in turn talked about the sweet joy of kicking Naruto's ass… or I liked the thought of kicking Naruto's ass more than less, Hinata for some reason thought it was awful. Could you believe that? Anyway, as you know Hinata has such long beautiful hair and I couldn't help but to—''

Sasuke wanted to face palm himself just to stay awake, but he couldn't do so without making it look insulting. After all, he was the one who asked for it. This confirmed the reason why he never usually asked how her day had went, because she would literally tell him _everything_ she had done during the last 24 hours.

'_What should I do? What should I do? Think Sasuke, think… aha!'_

''I think now that you're back I'm going to grow my hair longer again, or what do you think? I've sort of kept it short for the moment we had in the Forest of Death to haunt you but—''

''Sakura…''He interrupted loud and quickly enough just to break the barrier of her endless ranting spree.

''Yes, Sasuke-kun?''

''I've got a confession to make.''

She choked, this was so sudden. Could it be that he was about to give her the love confession she had always been waiting for?

He looked up at her, looking her straight in the eyes as she now gave him her fullest attention.

He grabbed both of her hands, she gasped and a furious blush spread around her cheeks like wildfire, breaths coming in pants and emerald eyes shimmering like a thousand stars.

''It's a bit hard for me to say… but believe me when I say that I've wanted to tell you this for the longest time…''

''I-I understand, Sasuke-kun.''

''And the point is... I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore, and this time I'm just going to go straight to the point.''

She nodded slowly and was almost near tears while listening wholeheartedly to the prince of her heart come forward.

Before speaking up he took a deep breath, holding her hands a bit tighter.

''Haruno Sakura… I **love**…''

Her heart started to pump faster and faster by each second as she could feel her cheeks burning even more and her legs nearly turning into jelly in hope of him confessing something she's been waiting for him to confess for almost her whole life. She could already imagine their future, they were only sixteen years old about now but in only two years they would get married and move in to a huge mansion where they would raise their ten to twenty children.

She was already planning on the names in her head, the first born would be called ''Sasuke Jr.'' The next one would be ''Daisuke'' and the thi—

''Your shoes.'' He bluntly finished.

…

Her shoes, Sasuke? _Really_? You guys wear the same shoes as thousands of other random characters in the show. Maybe he just went for it because Sakura's shoes are the closest model to his own.

''''_Your-shoes''_? That's a bit of an odd name, don't you think Sasuke-kun?''

He looked at her and crocked a brow.

She looked back at him and did the same.

One minute later she realized what he really meant and let go off his hands, she giggled in embarrassment but got over the fact that he did not get to the ''oh-so-wonderful'' love confession that she was waiting for rather quickly.

Having Sasuke just standing there staring at her oddly the pink haired ninja grinned impossibly wider and started to wiggle her feet.

''So you do, huh? I'm so glad you noticed, Sasuke-kun!'' She looked down at her feet to admire them herself, which gave Sasuke the perfect opportunity to sneak away without her even noticing.

''I have them in ten different co—'' When she looked up again Sasuke was gone, as a matter of fact it was as if he had never been there in the first place.

''Hmm, I guess he's in the rush to find out where to buy my shoes. Who could blame him though, they are pretty awesome.'' She said to herself as any crazy person would and skipped away.

* * *

''_Naruto, just forget about Sasuke.'' Gaara said grabbing the edge of the out-of-fashion orange dressed Konoha ninja's shoulders. _

''_I don't know, Gaara. I just don't know how to quit him.'' The blue eyed shinobi started to cry tears of beautiful pretty pearls. _

''_And besides, I can't give up on him. He's my BFF and I need to bring him back home so that I could get more respect from the awesome SasuSaku fans.'' _

''_I don't care! You must kill him cause he tried to kill me, my sister and my nii-san! Do you know how that feels? Of course not! So kill him! And by doing so we'll get to be Kages together! Wouldn't that be sweet?'' _

_The word 'Kage' echoed in Naruto's head. _

'_Kage… Kage…Kage.'_

''_Kage, Kage, Kage.'' _

''_Would you stop that?'' Naruto nagged turning around in annoyance at his friend who were standing right behind his ear repeating the words already flowing through his mind. _

''_Sorry, so what do you say?''_

_Naruto stroke his chin._

''_Do I get to wear a funny hat like you?''_

''_Of course, you'll get all the funny hats!'' _

''_THEN I'LL DO IT! AND GAARA, YOU'RE NOW MY NEW BFF! SCREW SASUKE-BASTARD! WHO NEEDS HIM WHEN I'VE GOT THE AWESOME GAARA RIGHT HERE?''_

_Everything was now all in sunshine and rainbows… disgusting._

''_Gaara! Gaara!'' Naruto yelled as he hugged him._

''_Naruto!'' Gaara cheered back._

''_Gaara, Gaara, Gaara…''_

_Okay, this was getting a bit weird._

''_Gaara, Gaara—''_

''**Gaara**, wake the hell up you sleepyhead!'' Temari said and threw a pillow on his face.

''Gha…!'' The redhead yelled in chock.

Everything that had happened with him and Naruto had been nothing but one wonderful—err, sick dream. He wasn't in Konoha or in the Sand Village; it struck him that he was in that house they were supposed to spend time in until theymanaged to complete all the missions.

''You were moaning in your sleep again.'' His older sister said putting down her luggage.

''It's really getting creepy, bro.'' Kankuro complained.

Gaara sat up in his bed; he looked to his left spotting a piece of paper on the counter.

''Kakashi got here and delivered one to you while you were ''busy'', Mr. Kazekage-sama.'' The blond grinned, having Konkaru laughing shortly.

'_Make a friend.'_

Gaara crocked an invincible eye brow, ''make a friend''? _The_ Gaara of the Sand? Such nonsense. He was the freaking Kazekage; he naturally should have lots of friends already.

''Would you believe this guys? As if I don't have enough friends alrea—guys?'' He looked up only to be greeted by loneliness.

''This proves nothing.'' He grunted.

* * *

''Trouble—''

''Would you stop complaining?''

''…Some.''

The lazy genius scratched himself on the back of his head, he had just gotten his first task three minutes ago which said;

'_Stop complaining.'_

No, I'm not kidding.

''Ah, you blew it already!'' Ino (ironically) complained.

''But I just got it.''

''Shikamaru, stop.''

''But—''

''Just be quiet!''

''Yeah but I—''

''HUSH!'' She covered his mouth with both her hands.

The third member of the Ino-Shika-Cho team sat in the corner of the bed and ate his usual snacks, even though he was a sweetheart and always loved helping friends out he also for some reason loved seeing Ino bitch at Shikamaru, not to be mean or anything but the way he took it was just priceless. It was like watching a soap-opera live, and Chouji was lucky enough to always get front seats.

''_Mmffh…!''_ Shikamaru said.

''What?''

He pointed on the desk behind her making her turn backwards finally releasing him from her grip.

''_Avoid conflicts'' _She read out loud grabbing the paper.

Shikamaru snorted having Chouji laughing out loud almost immediately. The blond turned his way opening her mouth to say something but Shikamaru interrupted her;

''Uh, uh… remember the note.''

Ino grunted as her cheeks flushed in fury.

Chouji literally started ROTFL-ing with tears in his eyes having his two friends quiet down just stare at the guy in awkwardness.

After five minutes it seemed like he were at last calming down.

''Hahah… ha… oh God… you guys are killing me… hah, oh sheesh I need a snack.'' He got up from the floor and went to his suitcase just to pick up another package of potato chips, blue and brown dotty eyes followed him cautiously.

When Chouji finally ripped the package open a paper came out flying out of it lightly as a feather flowing down on the floor.

''Oh what's this, another food stamp maybe?'' He reached down to pick it up. Cheery as ever he folded it up finally reading it.

He choked loudly, making both Ino and Shikamaru flinch.

''Gh… n…'' His eyes opened up widely reading it over and over.

'_Don't eat __**anything**__ till the end of your whole stay.'_

''_**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!''**_ He growled feeling everything shatter around him and fell to the floor unconscious.

Ino and Shikamaru just quietly continued to stare at him.

''Must have been a bad coupon.'' Ino commented.

* * *

''Yosh, 200 miles and thirty laps! No problem!''

He was running around the district area like crazy; right now he was passing the beach area and was heading back to the house areas. You could only guess who it was.

No?

''All my sweat and tears shall not be in vain, for the power of **youth**…''

Still at loss?

''… I shall not fail you, Gai-sensei!''

He now ran even faster nearly sprinting in super sonic speed, chokingly TenTen ran after him waving with some sort of object in her hand.

''Lee, wait! You… you dropped your…'' She stopped in her tracks huffing like mad; it felt like she was going to cough up a lung and her face was red because of all the blood boiling throughout her body.

She looked at her own task note again.

'_Catch Lee and return him this youthful drink!'_

''Damn you Gai-sensei…_ damn you Lee…''_ She huffed in a very low tone.

TenTen got the urge to take the drink in her hand and drink it for herself, but she didn't want to fail in accomplishing her assignment so with that in mind she resisted the temptation.

Not long after she managed to finally catch her breath again she heard something that sounded like a ''thud'' coming from her right side, looking over her shoulder she saw a portable toilet laying in the middle of the sand.

'_Greenpeace will not be happy to see this.'_ She bluntly thought a second before the door of it flying open; she jumped at the sound and sight slightly but quickly went over to see what was going on.

''Oh my God…'' She mumbled.

''_Mffhh…!''_ Something on the inside yelled with a muffle.

''…'' Brown eyes widened eyes looked down on it, she was trying to find the right words to say. Never in her life had she seen something so… so… incredibly…

''Cool!'' She burst out putting her fists together. ''A mummy!'' She laughed in amazement.

The mummy stopped his struggling and looked like it was looking up at her in a questioning manner.

It said something else slowly but unfortunately it wasn't hearable because of all the bandages and toilet paper blocking his face.

The konuchi stomped on the portable making the mummy fly out of it and land in her arms… exactly as she was able to calculate it.

''I'm TenTen, what's your name?'' She asked.

''_MmphhhMMFFFFF! ''_ The mummy casually explained.

''That's going to be hard for me to pronounce, don't you have a nickname or something?''

''_HMMPPPHH!'' _

''… I'm just going to call you '_'Mum''_, short for ''Mummy''.

The mummy sweat dropped making a noise sounding almost like a grunt.

TenTen put her fingers near her mouth giggling like a schoolgirl on crack.

''You're such a charmer.''

The mummy who still was in her arms tried to turn around trying to reach for something inside of that ''can'' called a toilet, but his actions were ignored when the girl grabbed him harder dragging him along with her while the sun started to set.

''Just wait till you meet my friends, Mum'. They might not be as cool as you, but please just give them a chance.''

They were now leaving the beach, the sand, the portable toilet… and a first aid kit.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did ya', huh, did ya'? I'm pretty satisfied with it myself, but I'm going to need your opinion before I continue on this. **

**Hopefully this… ''tribute'' of a fan fiction is good enough to be called one. It was really fun to start on and I hope it will be just as fun to continue with. **

**- YinofYan**


	2. Day 1

**[23/12-11 EDIT: Sorry for all the unnecessary updates. Every time I upload a document on this site the original document changes randomly forcing me to edit stuff that I originally shouldn't have to.] **

**Here's finally a new chapter for all you wonderful people!**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

''A last minute arrival.''

* * *

None other than the ninja known as Inuzuka Kiba was strolling down the hall on his way to his room, he was tired from the long day he have had and full from the incredibly large dinner they had received just a few minutes ago. Naruto had been acting melodramatic for some reason unknown to Kiba and kept repeating the phrase ''WHY GOD, WHY?'' in front of the plate full with pork ramen without touching either the ramen or any of the other options on the table. Chouji was acting strange as well, he wouldn't touch anything. As a matter of fact, after less than ten minutes he had just grabbed an empty plate and sat alone in the closest corner and started mumbling something no one paid attention to.

Kiba would have gotten affected by this depressing and mentally challenging behavior but then something finally managed to light the mood a bit, of course Naruto was too distracted by his disrupted feelings to pay attention and Chouji just seemed to shut the world away, but to everyone else who actually mattered got so impressed and happy that the atmosphere was close to just freaking explode.

TenTen had brought a mummy to the room. A freaking mummy.

''_Wow…!''_ Kiba had examined as he dropped his chopsticks.

''I know.'' The female brunette cheered while posing with the mummy who just grunted.

''Where'd you get that?'' Lee yelled across the table, also being totally caught up in their new-found ''friend''.

''I found him by the seashore earlier.''

''He smells.'' Shikamaru complained earning himself a bunch of glares from 90% of the room.

''He had obviously been swimming with sharks earlier. Duh!'' TenTen retorted putting a hand to her hip, everyone besides the man with the plant reminding hairdo immediately agreed with her while he just took the liberty of face palming once more.

''Allow me to guide him to our dojo!'' Lee insisted getting up from his chair with a grin.

''No! Can't you see he's starving?'' Temari who sat next to him protested while also getting up from her chair. ''I'll gladly feed you… Mr.… uh…'' Shikamaru released himself from his face palm only to look up at the girl with an expression of shock and disbelief.

''His name is _Mmpfalala__!-_Something. But he's cool if you just call him Mum.'' TenTen corrected, the silence in the room got heavy for a minute and all that was heard was Naruto's intense bawing and Chouji's low muttering.

''Short for ''Mummy''.''

''_Ohhh…''_ Everyone said at the same time in an understanding manner.

''And he's sitting with me, Temari. _I'm_ the one who he's the most comfortable with.'' TenTen bragged and sat the mummy in a chair and then sat down next to him.

''Mppphhh…'' The mummy joked earning himself a laugh from everyone.

''That was **funny**.'' Sasuke admitted and grabbed more ramen from the bowl in front of a suicidal Naruto.

The mummy made a grunting noise once again which only caught TenTen's attention.

''What? You want some ramen?'' She asked turning to him. ''Hinata, would you mind?'' She asked hinting that Hinata should reach and hand them a plate. The girl did as she was told but while doing so met eyes with her imbecile crush, tears were flowing down his cheeks and his eyes were puffy red as if he had been smoking rocks.

''I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!'' She yelled and started crying as well; Naruto who noticed like everyone else that she was upset took the liberty of not comforting her or anything but to take advantage of her crying, and decided that they'd be emo-partners. He held her in his arms as they both cried sounding like a pair of fire trucks. The mummy turned so that it looked at them and started making a rant full of ''mpph'' noises, once again he was acknowledged by the girl next to him who happily insisted on feeding him the ramen on his plate… even though his mouth was completely covered with bandage and toilet paper-looking material.

''For God's sake…'' Kiba complained once Naruto and Hinata had been crying for almost a full hour.

And that's all he remembered from their dinner, not because it was important but his earlier task had been to take a bath. That was all. Maybe it was a lame inside pun that only their senseis understood, but frankly he didn't get it.

Finally he got to his room; he was so exhausted and couldn't wait to get some sleep.

''_I love you, sugarbum.'' _

''_**And I love YOU, hunnybum.'' **_

He opened the door only to be greeted by awkwardness.

Shino was sitting on the floor and he just looked up at Kiba with no expression at all, Kiba stared back in a similar manner.

In Shino's hand he held one Barbie doll and one Ken doll.

''… Can I play?'' Kiba asked after three minutes of silence.

* * *

_**Day 1. **_

''It's too bad, we are late. You'll get disqualified at this rate!'' The MC-Wannabe ''rapped'' once he and his team got to the doors of the house.

The redhead in the group sighed and wished that she could have traded places with Samui who claimed she was needed in a sudden mission at the North Polar village.

Omoi however was almost as excited as their sensei;

''I'm gonna get so much babes in this house.'' He said and retrieved a bro-fist from Bee.

Karui snorted and smirked as she looked away from the two dum-dums.

'' What are you acting so snarky for? Weren't you the one who claimed you'd get some back in Konoha? '' The white haired teenager spat back.

''W-well how do you know I haven't met someone already?'' She asked with obvious nervousness in the tune of her voice.

''Cause you'd waste no time in rubbing it in.''

''And if he liked it he would've put a ring on it.'' Killer Bee added earning both his students looking at him saying absolutely nothing for thirty seconds.

He ignored the silence and led them further to the door and put down their bags behind them.

''Now you kids have lots of fun, but I Bee, gotta run!'' He announced and disappeared out of sight.

God, he sucks at rapping.

Karui looked at the doorbell, she then looked at Omoi who just smirked and grabbed his toothpick.

''A's first.'' He said to only earn himself a bunch upside the head.

It didn't take too long before the door began to open and a light shone through as if it was the ports of heaven. Both golden and black eyes sparkled in amazement and neither of them had nothing but high hopes for what was awaiting them inside.

''Welcome fellow shinobis, I'm Uchiha Sasuke – but as a previous world's most wanted criminal you must already know that. May I tour you around the house?'' The duck butt casually said in a welcoming manner without paying too much mind to what people he was talking to.

Deciding to finally pay attention his eyes widened in horror and the two Samui members' expressions went from surprised to straight off pissed.

''Holy shit…''

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

''GET BACK HERE ASSHOLE!'' Karui yelled while chasing him through the house with her suitcase.

''CAN'T WE JUST _TALK_ THIS OUT AND PUT OUR PAST BEHIND US?'' Sasuke yelled in agony as he desperately tried to escape the two loons on his summoned flying hawk.

''I'LL PUT _YOU_ IN THE PAST ONCE I'M DONE!'' Omoi yelled throwing one of his suitcases on Sasuke and took out his katana.

TenTen who was in another room put a pair of shades on the mummy and sighed in joy was interrupted by a loud crash; she ran downstairs and left the mummy with his cool self in the room.

Shino who was playing with his ''action figures'' by himself quickly hid them away under his bed and went down to see what the cause of the noise could have been.

Soon majority of the house guests were downstairs to see what the fuss was about, the three shinobis somehow managed to blow a hole through one of the walls leading into the kitchen where Chouji was moping and Sakura stood as a stereotypical house wife by the stove.

''The hell?'' She exclaimed before Karui tackled Sasuke and punched him in the face.

''Oh hell no!'' Shaniqua, I mean Sakura said and removed her apron, ''Hold my apron!'' She handed it to Chouji who in turn attempted to eat it while she put her gloves on and tackled Karui.

''Get off me!'' She yelled pushing her back, Sakura flew back and Sasuke took the liberty of fleeing into the other room.

''Where do you think YOU'RE going?'' Omoi yelled and ran after him with Karui at his tail.

Sakura got up and ran after them as well with a chakra loaded fist. They passed Naruto who really started to look like an emo in the making, his hair looked like it was ironed and he had stolen some of Sasuke's clothes to make himself feel better. The mummy randomly showed up beside him and grunted.

''Oh, sup Mum.'' The blond emo greeted.

''_Mpph!'' _The mummy asked.

''No, it's nothing.'' His blue eyes traveled to the corner of the doorway.

Sasuke's screams could be heard from some location of the house, Karui yelled every curse word in the book and then something sounding like an explosion made way.

''_MPPPHH!''_ Mum insisted.

''Well, have you ever felt like something in your life is missing… you know, like as if that something is the only thing you're really living for?''

The mummy didn't reply.

''You're right; I need to just build a bridge and get over it. I'm a man, and men don't cry over trivial things like this… even though it's ramen…sweet, _sweet_ ramen…''

The mummy made a noise sounding like a muffled howl.

''No, thank _you_, M-Man.'' Naruto said and started running away, ''By the way, cool shades!'' he complimented before running off to where the fighting took place.

The mummy was left at its place and made another muffled wolf noise.

* * *

''Ahh! Some paper object is blocking my vision!'' Omoi cried as he fought the air with his sword trying to remove the note from his face in desperation and vain.

''Well do _something!_'' She was on top of Sasuke and landed another punch while Sakura hanged on to her back pulling her hair.

''Cause- ow!'' She yelled when Sakura hit her in the head with her elbow. ''I almost bit my tongue off, crazy!''

Suddenly a wave of leaves swiped in to the scene as the legendary gutsy ninja drove all attention to him.

''Have no fear, Uzumaki Naruto is here!'' He said with heroic background music playing in the background.

Both Sakura and Karui shared the same unimpressed expression on their faces, Karui's hand was on Sasuke's face but just because she could she punched him once more, having Sakura doing the same thing on Karui in return.

''_HELP ME, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD GET IT OFF!''_ Omoi yelled in the background still unable to get the note off of his face.

''Didn't I tell you before, Sasuke doesn't know what he's doing.'' Naruto explained in a deep manly voice.

''I _don't?_'' Sasuke asked having Sakura kick him so that he could be quiet.

''He can't take responsibility for his actions. So as I said before if you want to beat someone up, then beat m—'' Karui immediately flew on Naruto and landed a bundle of hits on his face, Sakura felt the temptation to join in, but was reminded of why she had gotten involved in this mess when Sasuke sat up. She helped him up and led him quietly past the preoccupied Omoi.

_''Are those my clothes...?''_ Sasuke asked eying Naruto one last time before leaving.

''Naruto-kun!'' Hinata yelled when she got into the room and saw what was happening, she tried to get to him but the blind moron kept on dancing blindly across her way. The white eyed girl decided to try to give him a hand and removed the note from his face and gave it to him. Instead of looking at his note, he looked up at the girl in front of him, liking what he saw so bad that he threw the note away in an instant.

Karui gave Naruto one last punch and got off him.

''Whew - _there_. I think that was enough therapy for today.'' She said and stretched, she then smiled and took her suitcase and walked away.

Naruto was still on the floor with bruises and bumps, fortunately he didn't pass out this time so maybe he could get to a first aid kit before Karui stressed out or PMS'd again.

''How come we haven't talked before?'' He heard a male voice ask from the back of him.

''I-I don't know you.'' He heard a very familiar voice reply, he turned around to see none other than Omoi standing across Hinata in a flirting sort of way. Naruto's brow twitched when he saw Omoi remove his tooth pick in order to talk more freely.

Immediately Naruto used the Kyuubi's chakra to heal himself back to full health in less than a millisecond and rushed in between the two.

Hinata jumped because of the fast paced movement and Omoi just looked at Naruto and wrinkled his face in confusion.

''Hey! So what are you two talking about?'' The fox boy asked in a rather raw tone hinting his… _annoyance_ and stared right into the eyes of the tiger—Omoi that is. Who is **not** a tiger, mind you.

Omoi crocked a brow, and Naruto could hear something behind sounding like the noise of chakra coming into contact with air. As soon as he realized what it was he was for the second day in a row greeted with darkness.

''_I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun!'' _

''_Damn it, Kurenai-sensei…''_ He thought in annoyance before completely passing out.

When he woke up he was greeted by Kakashi scaring the crap out of him. Kakashi didn't say a word but just handed him another note and poofed away.

''_Good job, Naruto! It's almost been 24 hours, only 144 to go! Turn the page for your next task.''_

He did as he was told.

''_Henge yourself to the opposite sex for three days.''_

''WHAT?'' Naruto yelled, ''No way! Forget it!''

Suddenly, random new letters popped up on the paper.

''_If you don't then you'll fail this course!''_

''I don't care!'' Naruto yelled back at the magical paper.

''_And you'll never become Hokage! As a matter of fact, I'll take your place!''_

''No paper, no! Okay! I'll do it!''

''_That's right, bitch.''_

* * *

'' _How dare he? ''Make a friend'', I'll show them…''_ The Kazekage muttered as he was on his way into the living room where Ino, Sasuke, the mummy, Sakura and Lee were watching TV.

''Hey guys! Who wants to hang out?''

They all stared him down for a second and then desperately tried to get out through any possible exit in the room, Sasuke jumped out a window, Sakura made a hole in the floor and jumped down a story, Ino followed, Lee jumped out another window and the mummy slowly but desperately tried to follow while keeping his shades on.

Gaara sneered and shivered because of his frustration.

''_Calm down, remember what Temari told you. One… two…''_ He muttered to himself trying to calm himself as he turned and left the room.

On his way to the kitchen he to his surprise heard one voice, it sounded like Naruto and he knew that if not even Naruto would prove his friendship with him then he'd be doomed forever.

''_Come on paper, not even a taste? Just a small—aww…!'' _

Gaara rushed into the kitchen,

''Naru-!'' He stopped when he saw that it wasn't Naruto, but some blonde girl who he hadn't known of her existence up until now.

She looked up at him from her note and grinned.

''Gaara! Long time no see!'' She cheered with her arms stretched out, he didn't get it. She was wearing similar clothing as Naruto, only difference was that hers were tighter than Naruto's, she also had the same exact voice as Naruto, but it still wasn't him… nothing of it made sense!

Naruto who noticed how oddly Gaara was staring laughed nervously and put both hands up in order to explain himself.

''G-Gaara, buddy. I know what this looks like, but the thing here is that I—''

''_You're not allowed to reveal your true identity!''_ The paper read in one of his hands.

''Oh give me a break!'' Naruto accidently yelled out loud. Gaara crocked a non-existing brow at her sudden outburst and she hid the note behind her back while grinning nervously.

''Err… Naru…ko?'' _She_ introduced stretching a hand forward. The Sand lord did not socially respond which only made it more awkward for _her_.

''Err…'' She scratched the back of her head.

''**YOU'RE NOW MY FRIEND AND MINE ALONE!''** He randomly shouted as sand took over the entire room and he trapped her inside of a sand coffin.

* * *

''Dang, that girl kicked your ass huh.'' Ino laughed pointing at Sakura's bruise on Sakura's forehead; the two of them were heading to the hot spring. Ino claimed she needed to relax, probably because she hadn't been able to get into any conflicts for a day and it was truly stressing her out. Sakura had her own reasons though; she suspected Sasuke would be there to get away from everyone so this would be her chance to finally get her stupid task out of her hair!

''I fell.'' Sakura lied.

''Right.'' Ino said, _mentally_ using sarcasm in order to avoid getting into an argument. To make it even worse for Sakura, a wild Kiba appeared;

''Dang Cheery, what happened?'' He teased and pointed having Ino laugh along with him.

''That other girl kicked her ass!'' Ino giggled.

''She did not! And besides, if you think this is bad you should've seen Naruto.''

''Oh yeah, you should've seen his face. It looked someone had hit him with a train – twice!'' Ino laughed having Kiba laugh along with her.

''Who was it? Temari…?'' Kiba guessed.

''No.''

''TenTen?''

Sakura shook her head in response.

''… Hinata?''

The girls exchanged looks before turning to the guy again.

''_Hinata?_ Why would she ever lay a finger on _Naruto?'_' Sakura asked while unknowingly being struck by irony.

He shrugged his shoulders carelessly.

''Maybe she finally realized what a annoying moron he is. And maybe she came to the conclusion that if he died, I'd be closer to the Hokage title than HIM!''

Sakura couldn't help but to shortly laugh at his statement, Ino on the other hand just looked at him disapprovingly.

''I can dream, can't I?'' He finished.

Ino shook her head and grabbed Sakura by the hand.

''Come on, Sakura.'' She muttered trying to keep her feelings in check.

''H-hey! You didn't tell me who the girl was! Hey!'' He yelled after them.

Being ignored he was now left with Akamaru who had approached him from behind, the dog just looked up at him and he just smiled in return.

''What?'' He finally asked earning a bark.

''Yeah, this hall _is_ perfect for senseless running.'' Kiba agreed and got on top of his back.

Akamaru started running through the hall faster and faster knocking over a vase, the original painting of Mona Lisa and Kakashi.

Eventually they ran into something—or someone who managed to make them all fall over.

''_Shit…''_ The person complained.

''Hey, watch where you're going!'' Kiba complained sitting up behind Akamaru. The person on the other side got up; he had white hair, a black Kumo headband and a forever staying toothpick in his mouth.

''Well watch where you're _running,_ you freak!'' The unknown Cloud ninja turned around, put his nose up high and walked away.

Kiba's eyes followed the diva as he walked out the room completely ignoring his well-being.

What nerve…

''Che, newcomers!'' Kiba growled.

* * *

**There, chapter two up for you all! Thank you for adding this story to you favorites, story alert and everything!**

**But guys, I'm going to need you guys to do a favor for me - please review as well! I'd love for some ideas or/and thoughts about the story, or an overall feedback. **

**(PS: Special thanks to xXTashaXx for reviewing! :)) **


End file.
